Talk:The Lost Avatar
Soloed as a THF/WAR at 80 with trusts. (Karaha-Baruha (see note below), Trion, Teodor, Mayakov) Note: DO NOT use white mage trusts who cast protect/shell. When they are inevitably stripped off by Siren, they will blow all of their MP recasting. Finished with everything in the red in spite of this... would've likely been much easier without. Easy solo BLU/DNC iLvl 117. Just get all four trust that you like up. Buff up with Diamondhide and stun her with Sudden Lunge. She never broke stoneskin and only damaged one of my trusts. The rest up the time she remained in stun lock and during stun I hit her with whatever I had. Super easy fight. Tataru (talk) 04:16, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Tatarute Tough solo as RUN89/WHM44. Kept up 3 ice runes and Baraera whenever possible, though keeping up buffs was a challenge with her spamming Magic Finale. I used Karaha-Baruha, Koru-Moru, Mayakov, and Qultada. The main problem was that she kept silencing me (and often my trusts), and because she kept dispelling my buffs, my mages kept trying to re-apply those, running through their MP quickly. At around 15-20% she did charm me, despawning my Trusts. It wore off pretty quickly, and I did manage to beat her in the end. Vivacious Pulse was my main lifesaver; I was using it pretty much whenever it was up. Obviously, she was much easier on my main character's ilvl 119 RUN, where I didn't even notice anything she could do because I just resisted it all. :P --Kyrie (talk) 04:20, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Too tough for WHM70/BLM35 with Trusts. Fortunately, a WAR99/SAM49 came by who needed it, and invited me to his party. Thanks, Hideeeez of Phoenix! --Danlmer (talk) 23:23, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Tried to beat the Siren with Lvl 80 WAR/WHM amd 4 Alter Egos, couldn't make much of a dent in that NM's insanely high defense, She's a hard nut to crack I tell you all!! --Masterforce (talk) 23:34, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Beat it at level 85 as BLM/RDM, with the trusts Trion, Excenmille, Lhe Lhangavo and Qultada. The trick appears to be to not use any White Mage Trusts, as whenever Siren removes a buff, they'll reapply Protectra and Shellra, burning through their MP quickly. Subhealers, marked with an orange symbol, seem to work much better as they don't have those spells, leaving their MP for later and are decent physical attackers. PlasmaRipper (talk) 14:49, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Solo'd as RDM81/WHM40 with 4 trusts I was able to solo Siren as RDM81/WHM40 with AF gear, but at the end of the fight nobody had any MP left and all my trusts were in orange (<50%) health. I had to Convert one time. Be sure to cast Trusts and buff up BEFORE clicking the ???. I used Trion, Kupipu, Semih and Lion II. Kupipi may have been a little useless because she had to keep casting Protect. I prioritized Dia II and Distract and stood behind Siren while meleeing. Every so often she uses an AOE Mute (strong Silence) ability that cannot be removed by echo drops and lasts for 30 seconds. While this wasn't a terrible problem, sometimes I had to move out of range for a little while so I could recast some buffs and cures. As with fighting Garuda, do NOT use Enaero or any Air-elemental spells, as they will heal Siren. (Enaero II was HEALING her for 68 damage per hit.) At 20-25% HP she used an ability that dealt approx. 700-800 AOE damage, taking us all into orange or red health, but she only used it one time. This was a very slow fight as she has high defense, but Trion was able to hold up decently. --Iotafox1583 (talk) 06:16, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Soloing at 75 Because I am very, very stubborn, I have been trying to do this solo before progressing past level 75. I probably have picked the absolute worst job to do this as--Blue Mage. Even so, my testing has produced interesting results. It's clear that the reason that people have been unable to solo this except at >75 is due to an AI bug where Alter Egos see wind as Siren's greatest vulnerability, and thus heal her extensively. My best success was getting her to 22% using Apururu, Trion, Semih Lafihna, and Shantotto II. Unfortunately I was not expecting Clarsach Call, which blew up all trusts but Apururu due to not being topped off or having Diamondhide in place. Looking at my log for the fight, Shantotto caused a total of 6,364 healing--far less than normal. This was because the only skillchains involved were Reverberation, Distortion, Gravitation, and Darkness, resulting in her magic bursting many spells that Siren actually took damage from, for a total of 12,634 damage--a net of 6,270 damage. A build focused on producing such skillchains might be successful. Most recently, using a combination of Apururu, Trion, Tenzen, and Semih Lafihna, and not contributing anything meaningful to the fight myself (mostly testing ability ranges and resistances), Siren was reduced to around 50% HP by the time she despawned 15 minutes into the fight. Despite Apururu and Trion repeatedly being OoM, they had no difficulty keeping Trion from dying (I tossed a single Cure III at him over the course of the fight)). Obviously this is meant to be a fight where magic damage shines, but it should certainly not be as difficult as it currently is to solo.--Idealist (talk) 22:48, June 14, 2016 (UTC) I just won as a 75 WHM/BLM. No special gear or meds. Trust: Rughadjeen, Trust: Semih Lafihna, Trust: Tenzen, and Trust: Shantotto II. It was a very close fight. It looks like the bug causing trusts to prioritize Air magic has been corrected, since Shantotto II almost exlusively cast Blizzard. --Isengrimthereckless (talk) 10:36, May 21, 2017 (UTC) After failing 3 times as 99 BLU (took threat and got charmed every time) I tried 99 BST/WHM (lvl 119 Axe) and IT'S A JOKE! Probably could have solo'd with just ScissorlegXerin (jugs were 12 for 20k on Bahamut) but had Curilla, Shantoto, Ayame and Tenzen just to get it done. Only scary part was having hate bounce around at times and being terrified I was about to be charmed. Made my pet fight a few mobs beforehand to store TP, almost forgot to use it. Used it once on a 5873dmg Tegmina Buffet :) Shantoto: Silena came in super handy. Bliz V hit for 1022, 2046 Bliz IV 1538, 1538, 1230 SAM WSs were hitting mostly 360ish. --User:Rslogic 10/28/19